prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 18, 2015 NXT results
The November 18, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 22, 2015. Summary There's no time for rest when you're a champion, especially in NXT. It was confirmed this week that NXT Champion Finn Bálor will defend his title against Samoa Joe at NXT TakeOver: London on Dec. 16. Meanwhile, newly crowned NXT Tag Team Champions Dash & Dawson tuned up for next week's title defense against The Vaudevillains, while NXT Women's Champion Bayley put her title on the line against Alexa Bliss, and was challenged by the most polarizing Diva in NXT. Though she has more experience than Nia Jax, there wasn't much Carmella could do to stagger her much larger competition. Nia tossed The Princess of Staten Island around the ring with ease, mocking Carmella in the process. Carmella managed a brief burst of offense after escaping a brutal bear hug, but Nia stopped her in the middle of a hurricanrana, picked her up and slammed The Princess of Staten Island into the canvas, following up with a big leg drop to pick up the win. The NXT Universe roared in excitement as the longest reigning NXT Tag Team Champions ever, The Ascension, returned to Full Sail University to answer the challenge of one of NXT's most popular duos, Jason Jordan & Chad Gable. It required a little extra effort from the mat masters to take control of the bout, but Jordan & Gable were successful in capturing Konnor in their corner. Konnor turned the tides, leading to The Ascension dominating Gable in their half of the ring. Refusing to give in, Gable evaded several attacks from his foes, finally taking out Viktor with a hip toss and tagging in Jordan. Jordan was on fire as he came into the bout, clobbering both members of The Ascension. The mat masters put the finishing touches on the biggest win of their career after hitting Viktor with Grand Amplitude! Emma may have been focused on whatever she's planning with Dana Brooke for The Total Diva's rematch against Asuka next week, which allowed Mary Kate to get the upper hand early in this match. However, any fear of the hard-hitting Asuka was forgotten as Emma's mean streak came out. Emma pummeled her opponent before applying the Emma Lock to win by submission. Just one week after winning the titles, newly crowned NXT Tag Team Champions Dash & Dawson wasted no time in proving themselves as NXT's top team. Though the team of Corey Hollis & John Skyler were familiar with the champions, having competed against them before their arrival in NXT, they hadn't seen Dash & Dawson's new, aggressive attitude. The champions targeted Hollis’ left leg, attacking it for several uncomfortable minutes, their foe's screams echoing through the arena. Hollis finally escaped and tagged in his partner, but Skyler charged straight into the Shatter Machine. Dash & Dawson were successful this week, but they face their first major test as champions next Wednesday, when The Vaudevillains get their guaranteed rematch for the NXT Tag Team Titles. After weeks of tension between the two, the bad blood between NXT Women's Champion Bayley and Alexa Bliss finally boiled over in this week's main event for the title. Each Diva let out a little aggression at the start of the bout, taking turns stomping each other in the corner. Despite Alexa's best efforts, Bayley took control of the match, unleashing an onslaught of offense that forced her fierce challenger to roll to ringside to regroup. However, that ended up being the opening Alexa needed, as she slammed Bayley into the apron after the champion gave chase. Alexa took charge of the match, pummeling the champion into the canvas and working over Bayley's arm. The NXT Universe never stopped cheering for Bayley, willing the resilient champion back to her feet. Bayley battled back, gave Alexa a taste of her own medicine with a slap to the face and hit a Bayley-to-Belly to retain her title. Unfortunately, the champion's celebration was cut short by Eva Marie. Though the raucous jeering of the NXT Universe made it hard to hear the “Total Divas” star, Eva announced that next week, she will challenge Bayley for the NXT Women's Championship! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Adrienne Reese defeated Peyton Royce *Nia Jax defeated Carmella (2:47) *Chad Gable & Jason Jordan defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (6:21) *Emma defeated MaryKate by submission (3:07) *The Mechanics (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) defeated Corey Hollis & John Skyler (5:04) *Bayley © defeated Alexa Bliss to retain the NXT Women's Championship (9:32) Image Gallery November 18, 2015 NXT.1.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.2.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.3.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.4.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.5.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.6.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.7.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.8.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.9.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.10.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.11.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.12.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.13.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.14.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.15.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.16.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.17.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.18.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.19.jpg November 18, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #172 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #172 at WWE.com * NXT #307 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events